User talk:Jonny Manz
This is my talkpage! Feel free to hit the button to the right and leave me a message! :) And please, remember to give your message a header, and sign your posts by typing the following: ~~~~ (except for the nowiki tags, of course)! One last thing to keep in mind is that talkpages are for conversations; if you leave me a message here, I will also reply here, and if I leave a message on your talkpage, please reply there. __TOC__ Whooves Hey, sorry if this is awkward but is there a chance you could remove any comments about 'Discord Whooves' from my wiki page? Thank you. BaldDumboRat 02:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Just out of curiosity, but why? If you worked on it, then it should at least get some sort of mention on your wiki page, I think. But if you'd really like it left out, then I suppose if the other information is expanded enough, it could be left out, or just get a passing mention (something like that). -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 04:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::The wiki has to remain neutral and biased toward the truth, I'm afraid; if you are the artist for Discord Whooves and there's proof of it, that information can't be removed (though it can be reworded or recontextualised). In this case, I didn't find the alias BaldDumboRat anywhere on the tumblr, so while I added the information back in, I also added a "citation needed" template; if no one provides a source within the next few days, the sentence can be removed again. (I had to add the same template to the FtM bit; a wiki username doesn't count as an acceptable source, so even though I believe you are indeed BaldDumboRat, it would be best if you could find a proper source, like something you said on your tumblr.) --Tulipclaymore 10:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, if you can provide a source saying that you weren't the creator of that tumblr, it can stay off; also, like I said, please provide a reference for you saying you're an FtM (on one of your accounts outside of the wiki; a tumblr of yours, perhaps). -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 15:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::http://jitterbugjive.tumblr.com/ At the top of the page it says "the artist behind Discord Whooves". Discord Whooves even links to that blog stating it as the mod blog. There are some VERY personal reasons behind this that I'd rather not make public as of yet, so please, I'm really begging you that the information not be put on the page. There should be no evidence ANYWHERE that connects Discord Whooves to me. At all. ::::BaldDumboRat 15:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hey, as long as there's no credible info anywhere else (and rumors don't count, like Tulip said), then we really can't add that information, nothing to be worried about. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 16:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright, thank you. I'll continue adding more info to the page to flesh it out a bit more and hopefully make it decent, I just need to add a little bit at a time because there's actually quite a lot. :::::BaldDumboRat 16:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hey, no worries, take your time; you've already improved the article immensely from a couple days ago, and I can tell you're making great progress with it. :) In fact, the stub template is almost ready for removal, I'd say. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 16:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Take as much time as you need. I imagine some of your projects could even get pages of their own (like the audio plays). You don't have to all do it yourself, either; pages can be edited by anyone, and that of course includes your fans, if you want to point them here. --Tulipclaymore 16:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Logo centric link usage Those new logo centric links Tulip got are brilliant. Are you guys planning to use them throughout the wiki, or do you have something different in mind?—Preceding unsigned comment added by Abcron (talk • ) 19:14, July 23, 2012 :I know; I've gotta say, I never would have thought of doing that in a million years. But anyways, if I'm editing a fan fiction page for something else, and it doesn't have them, I'll switch it over to the new system, no doubt; but I won't edit a page just to make that change. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds like a slow process. Makes sense though. -- Abcron 02:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The thought came to me while working on this page and I was trying to figure out a way to avoid a long list of External links. Glad people like it. I wouldn't go out of my way to change the links from bottom to infobox, particularly if there's only one of them. There may also be aesthetic considerations, since the added parameters make the infobox taller relative to the table of contents. --Tulipclaymore 08:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Page Count What is up with the wiki's page counter? It's gone up by 50 or so pages all of a sudden. -- Abcron (talk) 02:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly don't know; my only possible guess is that it's counting main namespace page redirects again. Or it could just be a weird glitch; the page counter on the FiM wiki shot up by 20 pages, too. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 06:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm at a loss.. It's been a while since I've made any real edits on here. Mind giving some tips on expanding the Parasprite article pl0x? 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 02:20, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Uhm, some examples of roles they play in fan fiction or fan art (or miscellaneous other fan works in all different kinds of media), perhaps some original research into how the term "parasprite" in the fandom became a bronification of "troll", that sort of thing. It's no longer in danger of being deleted, thankfully, but it could still be moved to the workshop (which wouldn't be a bad thing, as then you, or other people, would have a much longer time period to expand it). I would add some fan work examples, but unfortunately, besides those parasprites of the mane six and other ponies, I don't know of any fan works they're in. Hey, there's another thing that could be added to the article: about how an artist drew parasprite versions of ponies; unfortunately, adding more than a couple of those actual "parasprite-ification" pictures is unlikely, as the original artist shut down his DA account, and so asking him for permission would be quite hard. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:29, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Censorship Problems. (NOT HATING ON CENSORS) Due to the fact that PetuniaBroadsword decided to ban the cruder term for the word buttocks, it is now impossible to type any word that has an a and two s' next to each other. For, example, mas(s), as(s)ume, etc etc. Good going, Tulip. Weren't minor swears going to be left alone?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:18, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : "assume" and "associate" and similarly prefixed words that aren't actually buttocks-related should not be caught by the filter. So thanks for bringing that to my attention, and it should now be fixed. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 02:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :: And here I thought minor swears were going to be left alone, according to JM. Nice to know I was dead wrong on that! Give me a break. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::The filter is a work in progress and may well be amended. But what you consider minor swears, others might not. In this case I don't feel too badly about the word's inclusion (now that unintended collateral damage has been taken care of, anyway). If you want to use it to insult a human being, well, you can't. If you want to make a vulgar but harmless physiological reference to a body part, use one of a dozen synonyms that aren't filtered. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 03:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Glitch? Says that LSG was blocked, yet I don't see any reason in his User contributions. Maybe it's because I'm using an iPad, but... I dunno. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :It's a global block. Might be a glitch (I've seen that happen once or twice before, and the message that usually appears with global blocks is nowhere to be found), or he might have pissed off a staff member. But this wiki had nothing to do with it. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 01:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I thought; that was the only explanation that I could think of (also the fact that his badges earned on this wiki still show up). But yeah, that's weird that there's no reason, even on community central. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's LSG for you. Oh well. He acted like he had a stick perpetually shoved up his arse during the past few days, anyways. Maybe if he wasn't that way toward me I would feel a little more sympathy. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Found out why LSG was banned. He was banned for making a wikia about, apparently, a troll named Trollvorlord. (The guy who hacked the Bronyism facebook page) The wikia encouraged users to "organize attacks and harrassment" and he was banned. Yet he calls trolling a peppy and "ghey" term. DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Seriously, he got banned for that? I'm shocked. I thought he was more careful than that. -- Abcron (talk) 11:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow. Yeah, organizing harassment like that is surely against Wikia's ToU. Well, if he was really was careless enough to do something like that, he deserved the ban. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 18:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::For the love of Xraxgerus, it was NOT hacked! It was hijacked, for Christ's sake! i.e. The admins were retarded and gave out adminship to anybody they felt like, and one of them just happened to de-admin them and start posting non-sense. Also, it was SAGAN who hijacked Bronyism, not Trollvorlord. Don't you people ever do your research? And, no DMS, that's not what I said. They b&'d me for making a wiki that "organizes records of attacks and harassment", which is a totally bogus claim. Zane calls himself Troll''vorlord out of irony, not legitimate use of the term. And it's "preppy". And you're right, Abcron, I usually am careful, but that doesn't make much of a difference when it comes to some over-zealous bulldyke making false claims against you and your wiki. P.S. Bitches don't know 'bout my proxy, haha! — LightsaberGuy ::::Well, if you're going to contest your block (if such a thing is possible, which I'm sure it is, but I honestly don't know), then I suggest doing so, sooner rather than later, so that they at least remember what exactly went on, and even if you aren't unblocked, you find out what specifically got you blocked, or so I'd imagine. Unless you've already tired that, ofc. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 00:37, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Jonny, like I'e said before, the network admins are nothing but a bunch of faux-affable bureaucrats. I responded politely, trying to defend my position and they haven't responded. The pl0xer who blocked me, Jen Burton I think her name was, is apparently the ''Vice President. You really think she gives a pl0x about me and my wiki? Not likely. The ban will be over in about 3 days, anyway. I'm just over at my aunt's (jk'ing about the proxy :p) right now with a different ip and not logged in, so it's not gonna affect me now, but I'll be back tomorrow. See ya guys, and thanks. — LightsaberGuy ::::::Ah, ok, well at least they didn't permaban you on the first thing; gives you a chance to learn from your mistakes (or since you seem to feel that you didn't make a mistake, what not to do in order to avoid another ban). -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Comments error Have you ever had an error where you can't post, reply, or edit comments? Because, I'm having that exact problem right now. It will probably go away by itself, but I'm just curious. -- Abcron (talk) 12:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I have, in fact. It usually goes away after a while, as randomly as it came, without me having to do anything, if I'm remembering correctly. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 17:41, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Seems like that is the case once again. It's funny how "doing nothing about it" for a time is the solution to many of the errors around here. Lol, actually, it seems to have been made a permanent feature of DMS's blog post. -- Abcron (talk) 09:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeahp. Silly Wikia. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 16:44, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Fandom cat usage What is Category: Fandom for? More specifically, what pages should have the tag and which ones shouldn't? -- Abcron (talk) 13:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : As I recall, it's a left-over category from when all the pages where moved here from the sister wiki, and it's been applied inconsistently ever since. The entire wiki is about the fandom, so arguably the category shouldn't be on any page (or only on those which have no other appropriate category). But consensus hasn't been determined, so right now it's up to individual editors to remove (or defend) the category. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 20:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, once we have a bit more of a community, a categorization policy could get drafted and voted on in the forums, just like happened on the FiM wiki. -- This is Jonny Manz, 23:03, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Cool, well I won't be using it anymore. At any rate, where do we stand in terms of "more of a community"? Alot of desicions seem to be based of that. -- Abcron (talk) 11:42, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hum... honestly, I dunno. I mean, I was preparing a thing for Eq Daily to post on us, but then I kind of got writers block, and before I could get over it, school started again. :/ Oh well, if this semester ever lets up, I'll try to get back to it again. -- This is Jonny Manz, 05:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Turnabout Storm part 1 Hey--I'm trying to edit part 1 of turnabout storm. I don't know why the editing is getting messed up, but it previews properly and even when I just paste plain text in, the "Part 1" header disappears. --Kip2012 (talk) 16:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :I disabled visual editing temporarily for that page, as I have a sneaking suspicion that was the source of the problem. Also now, be sure to not highlight the header or the infobox (the first is between the three equal signs, the second is enclosed in double {} brackets). -- This is Jonny Manz, 18:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) very nice how-do-you-do Oh hi SheerAvenger777 "Fortune favours the brave." 04:23, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yo, Sheer. Been a while since I'd seen you. -- This is Jonny Manz, 04:25, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::change ur tag? SheerAvenger777 "Fortune favours the brave." 04:43, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Hm? How do you mean? -- This is Jonny Manz, 04:48, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::this is your frist name correct? SheerAvenger777 "Fortune favours the brave." 05:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, you mean my account? Yes, Jonny Manz always has been my account name, and I see no reason why I would change it anytime soon. If you're wondering about the different name on this page, I used to change it. -- This is Jonny Manz, 05:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Spike can you help me add content and a photo on spike's page? PLEASEOrionpaxg1 (talk) 18:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, just give me a couple hours to get home, and then I'll gladly help out with that. -- This is Jonny Manz, 19:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Remove my admin rights Please remove my admin rights. 09:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : As you wish. I wasn't going to remove your admin rights until you specifically requested their removal, so far be it from me to stand in the way of your wishes. -- This is Jonny Manz, 09:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. 09:35, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::You're welcome. -- This is Jonny Manz, 01:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Salutations from Grllover23 Howdy =) Just poking around the wiki, adding what I can. You do good work Jonny =) Grllover23 (talk) 02:53, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Good work is an understatement. Manz is easily the best editor on on this wiki. I hope you have fun here Grllover23. -- Abcron (talk) 04:07, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Aww, you're gonna make me blush, Abby (is it ok if I call you Abby?)! And thanks for the appreciation, I try my darnedest to consistently do quality work on the wiki. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, 06:26, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I gotta ask....whats with the sad Derpy that takes up about a quarter of the screen whenever I visit? ::::Grllover23 (talk) 10:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, just a little customization I added to my talkpage with the following code: (minus the nowiki and code tags, obviously). It's there because it's one of my favorite Derpy vectors. ^^ -- This is Jonny Manz, 00:28, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That is sooooo friggen awesome! Would I be allowed to put that on my talk page? With a different image of course :) Smaller, most likely, and more Fluttershy-ey :::::::Grllover23 (talk) 02:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Of course! Feel free; it's not like I invented that code myself or something. ^^ -- This is Jonny Manz, 03:26, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Yaaay! I'm so gonna find an awesome picture of Fluttershy and put it up ^.^ ::::::::::Grllover23 (talk) 10:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Took me a lil' debugging to get that to work for me, but once I figured it out I was like Yaay!—Preceding unsigned comment added by Grllover23 (talk • ) 03:37, October 30, 2012 (PDT) :::::::::::Yay! -- This is Jonny Manz, 16:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Apostraphe code. Why are people changing apostrphes into &apos(semicolon)? -- Abcron (talk) 15:31, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :It seems to be another glitch involving the visual editor; I would just recommend leaving it alone until it's fixed, and then have a bot (so in the case of this wiki, Grizeldroid or SweetieBot) go through and fix it in all the instances. -- This is Jonny Manz, 15:55, November 1, 2012 (UTC) CopyEditing: Use of Past Tense Howdy Jonny, I've got a question for ya. My article on The Elements of Love has a blurb in the character summaries about needing Copyediting for use of past tense. What exactly does that mean and how do I go about fixing it? Thankya in advance! Grllover23 (talk) 16:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) : You're not retelling what happened to the characters (or at least you're not supposed to), you're summarising. And summaries use the present tense. So "Pinkie Pie was emotionally torn when Twilight and Fluttershy went on their date. " should at the very least be changed to "Pinkie Pie is...". While I'm here, sections like ::"They waved at each other but then the Apple family had to leave. Pinkie Pie couldn't get her mind off of the orange filly for weeks and found herself missing the strange tingle that had almost gotten her to smile. When the sonic rainboom sent shockwaves across her family's farm, it also sent shockwaves across her heart; the feeling that rainbow gave her reminded her immensely of the orange filly. In an effort to keep the warm, good feeling alive Pinkie Pie discovered parties." :can also be abridged quite a bit by taking out all the "touchy-feely bits" and the superfluous additional plot summary, and replacing them with concise, neutral descriptions; your goal must be to inform, not to get a reader emotionally involved. If they want to do the latter, they'll need to read the story proper. : Answer the question "What happens in the story?" in the Summary section, and if necessary, answer "How do the characters develop over the course of the story?" in the Characters section. Those are two different questions, and the content of those sections should overlap as little as possible. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 17:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hmm, I think I get it. Aighty, i'll give it a shot. Thankya Tulip! =D ::: Grllover23 (talk) 18:04, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you for taking these things into consideration; it reads much better now. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 13:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No problemo =) I didn't join the wiki to be a pain in the butt afterall~ Besides, learning makes me a better writer <3 Thank you for your help =D ::::::Grllover23 (talk) 13:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ref section placement. Does the References section go above the External links section, or below it? -- Abcron (talk) 17:34, November 7, 2012 (UTC) : On the actual Wikipedia all pages with both References and External Links have the External Links after the References section : Grllover23 (talk) 18:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::While this wiki doesn't have a formal style guide (at least, not yet), I agree with Wikipedia, in that the references are more important to the verifiability of the article than the external links, and so should go above. I can't remember if I've always been consistent with that, but I'll try to, from now on. -- This is Jonny Manz, 20:43, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::That's just it. I don't think I was ever consistent in the placement of these two sections. The thought only passed my mind recently. Thanks for clearing this up guys. -- Abcron (talk) 08:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Race capitalization Are we supposed to use "earth pony, pegasus, unicorn" or "Earth pony, Pegasus, Unicorn"? I've been using lower case, but I recently heard that the Friendship is Magic wiki capitalizes the first letter of a pony's race except unicorn for some reason. -- Abcron (talk) 04:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, the style guide on the FiM wiki calls for that capitalization convention, and I use that on this wiki, as more of a personal preference than anything else, as this wiki doesn't have an official style guide as of yet. -- This is Jonny Manz, 05:29, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Another thing I'm going to have to keep in mind when editing. By the way, In the style guide's spelling chart: ::| Friendship is Magic, part 1 || lowercase "of" and "part"; contains comma ::I don't see the "of" in "Friendship is Magic." Is that a typo? Also, why is it that only that episode (and it's counterpart) get a comma while every other episode gets a dash? Nvm, I think I already figured it out. -- Abcron (talk) 18:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Hm, I really can't speak for the "of", but as for why it's a comma, and not a dash, that's how it's written out on the show. It's the same reason that the Return of Harmony titles are rendered without any punctuation (e.g. The Return of Harmony Part 1) But yeah, that "of" might just be a typo; in fact, I think it probably is, since not even the "alternate" episode one title (Mare in the Moon) contains an "of".-- This is Jonny Manz, 19:39, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Jonny Manz... Are you the FAN wiki (this wiki) founder? Everytime I though who the highest rank, that one is the founder. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 12:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, not the founder. And wikis don't have "ranks", per se. I've never thought of myself as above any good contributor, just because I have a few extra buttons for the good of the community. -- This is Jonny Manz, 20:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Delete a blog... Jonny Manz, help me delete my blog, I need it no more. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 13:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like Abcron already handled it. -- This is Jonny Manz, 20:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The Barney Bunch Can I make a page about The Barney Bunch because they have pony members in there. I'd have to put a mature template on it though. Just asking because its made by quite a few people on YouTube with Drew Pickles goes to videos and they have male ponies in thier group.CartoonFreak666 (talk) 20:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'm assuming this is a sort of fan video? Either way, be sure to prioritize summarizing the related elements, only going into detail about non-pony elements when it's necessary for understanding the work as a whole. And of course, not too explicit with any mature content. -- This is Jonny Manz, 04:25, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Doesn't really seem like it has much to do with the show. "Some in the group are bronies" isn't really a good enough reason. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 19:38, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Missing toolbar I've only just registered the fact that my toolbar is missing, although I do vaguely remember it disappearing quite some time ago. How am I supposed to get to the admin dashboard? -- Abcron (talk) 17:39, December 5, 2012 (UTC) : There should be a button in the lower right-hand corner of your browser window, with two arrows on it. Click it, and your toolbar should be expanded again (it's in a collapsed state right now). -- This is Jonny Manz, 19:42, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::. . . Heh heh, thanks Jonny. -- Abcron (talk) 07:41, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::lol No problemo (it took me a couple days to figure out, back when Wikia updated in July) -- This is Jonny Manz, 08:04, December 6, 2012 (UTC) face from Markmossing Betcha can't make'a face crazyier then THIS!!!!hi (talk) 01:44, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :More importantly, why would I want to? G3, while not the worst gen of MLP (that "honor" goes to G3.5), is still overly syruppy and barely watchable, IMO. Besides, I'd rather make a face resembling Twilight Sparkle's. :P -- This is Jonny Manz, 08:04, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Blocking Can you tell your buddys on the MLP wiki to stop blocking me! their really starting to piss me the HELL off!Orionpaxg1 (talk) 21:33, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :I can see why you were blocked for making that blog post on the FiM wiki. It's too violent and suggestive to be appropriate for over there; more importantly, however, you were warned (implicitly, apparently, I can't find anything on your talkpage) to not post such a thing again. Though you kind of dug your grave by shouting at Juan to "SHUT UP". Just please, wait your block out; I feel it was justified. -- This is Jonny Manz, 22:58, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I get angry, besides I just wanted people to hear about how much I "dislike " princess cadnce thats all I wanted to do, so thank you for replying. your a good friendOrionpaxg1 (talk) 01:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::That's fine that you get angry, I just ask that in the future, you show a little more restraint when posting on the wiki (if you wanna punch your pillow or something like that to relieve your anger, that's fine by me). And no problem. -- This is Jonny Manz, 02:39, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The pictures link. Are you sure just leave the pictures link empty? I've no idea to face this situation, yet. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 07:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, just please leave it empty; it makes it easier for those who want to get to the picture's file page to do so, in case they wish to see who uploaded it, or look at a higher resolution, if that's available. -- This is Jonny Manz, 07:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I see. Okay. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 08:05, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for also removing the links that were already in place. -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thanks remind me :D General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 10:28, December 10, 2012 (UTC) profits EQD makes tens of thousands of dollars per year off Google Ads alone, never mind We Love Fine kickbacks and other sources of income. Their operating costs are estimated at under $30 per year, since their hosting service is 100% free. If that's not "for profit", then I don't know what is.—Preceding unsigned comment added by 69.244.218.173 (talk • ) 4:05, December 08, 2012 :Information like that is definitely going to need a citation. Just find some solid references to prove those facts. After that, find some info as to where the excess money is going. If the money is used to line their pockets, then we may call EqD a non-stock corporation. -- Abcron (talk) 04:46, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, because I have a difficult time believing a company (in Hasbro) would allow a fansite to profit that extremely off an intellectual property of theirs (in FiM); even if they aren't doing it directly, most of their traffic is certainly generated by pony fans who want to see all the latest news (and comics, I'm an addict :P). Unless EqD's paying Hasbro a portion (or perhaps all of it) so Hasbro doesn't send them a cease-and-desist letter; but that seems unlikely to me as well (I dunno, if you can find reliable sources that say that; who am I to argue?). I dunno, I guess this is why I'm a Biochem major rather than a business major. XD -- This is Jonny Manz, 09:25, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Here's a tip 69.244.218.173. If you want to save yourself a lot of time and headache, you can go ask Sethisto, Cereal, Phoe, or one of those EqD guys yourself. Just be polite, I don't think they would mind. -- Abcron (talk) 11:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Are you... Jonny Manz, are you head admin here? I just ask, and then I out.—Preceding unsigned comment added by General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk • ) 02:32, December 10, 2012 (PST) :No; there's no such thing as a "head" admin, because that would imply a hierarchical structure of power here, and I don't think that's correct for wikis (or rather, I like to think it's not how this wiki is run, being so closely related to the FiM wiki, which I know is not at all run that way). Admins are not better than other admins, except by contributions, just like bureaucrats are not better than regular admins, and regular admins are not better than contributors. It all comes down to contributions, mainly. -- This is Jonny Manz, 02:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::So, who is the founder of this wiki, I can't see him/her. Where is it, and who? General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 06:17, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :::This wiki's founder is TheodoreRowy. However, he doesn't do much on this wiki. He spends his time working on the first wiki he founded: the Friendship is Magic wiki. Currently he is marked as an ordinary contributer, but it was by choice. He also has a really cute OC. -- Abcron (talk) 10:32, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, that's his new account; the original account was called "Throwawaytv" (as he always explained it, the account was meant to be a throw-away account, and the phrase "throw away your TV" came to mind), but then a couple months back, he had it renamed PonyNews in honor of an MLP reddit (I believe) news site he had started. Then, about two months ago, apparently the site went under, and so he wanted a new name; but you can only rename your account once (unless you really beg and plead with Wikia staff to rename your account a second time), so he made a new account and blocked his old one. So yeah, now he's TheodoreRowy, or Throwy, as I always liked calling him, even back when he was "Throwawaytv". -- This is Jonny Manz, 23:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've kinda wondered why he suddenly decided to run a site that serves the same function as EqD, with half the functionality, sharing the same name with two other fairly prominents pony news organizations. Then again, I don't know the guy. I'm sure he had his reasons. On the other hand, I think it's really cool how he's planning to re-earn his old rights from the ground up. Talk about hardcore. -- Abcron (talk) 06:48, December 12, 2012 (UTC) So, that user wiki spends times only in Friendship is Magic Wiki, how about this wiki? What happening? Why like this? General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 09:53, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think he spends more time on that wiki than this because he just prefers to, I dunno. But as for why this wiki's like this, he appointed Tulip and MLW a while back, because right around that time, I believe, a discussion was had, and it was determined that the fan labor namespace on the FiM wiki should be done away with, and this wiki should be reinvigorated (that was about a week before I joined Wikia, so my knowledge is a little fuzzy). So yeah, I believe that about covers it. -- This is Jonny Manz, 10:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Some pages? Hey Jonny Manz,I think it need to add a page about King Sombra, or someponies else. Maybe like Twinkleshine... Are you allowing me to add some pages? General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 05:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, if you wanna add pages, and can make it work (like, you have some examples in mind of their portrayals in fan labor), you don't need my permission to do so. -- This is Jonny Manz, 09:08, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::You mean I can add some pages, but I see most of OC pony are ready for delete. Maybe that not going to bring good news, though. How about King Sombra, the main antagonist in S3, it need pages related to him too. Like Queen Chrysalis. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 09:20, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, see, for show characters, as long as you can scrounge together enough content to make a page describing their basic portrayal(s) in fan labor, that's fine. For OCs, however, we have a popularity requirement (in other words, the OC has to be demonstrably popular, by having appeared in multiple fan works besides the original creator's work(s)), to prevent anyone and everyone from just making a page for their OC (that's the purpose of this wiki, not this one). Like I said, if you can find enough examples of Sombra's personality in fanon, then that's ok (though if it's a little short at first, there's always the page workshop). Hope I answered all your questions in a satisfactory manner! -- This is Jonny Manz, 10:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Well... Hi, Jonny Manz! I've some questions, the pictures's dimensions cannot more than how many, my some of the pictures are more than thumbnail. And this (below). I think I can't do this all by myself, there is so many characters, would you help me do some? —Preceding unsigned comment added by General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk • ) :Oh my. I suppose I could try to help place that pic into all the galleries, at some point. As for the picture dimensions, I'm not sure how large the pictures can be before the software starts having fits, but it's probably somewhere in the range of 3,500-4,000, for either width or height, though that's just a guess, based on personal experience (to my knowledge, Wikia hasn't said anything about it). -- This is Jonny Manz, 11:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Then, how? Because all of my pictures (some) are more than 3.500-4.000, I think I can't upload it, is this rumor? Please tell me! General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 11:29, December 18, 2012 (UTC)